With A Little Help
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Noah help's Kurt cope with the drama of the Defying Gravity incident. Oneshot.  Pre?  Slash. AU. A few people asked for it, I'm just giving it to them. Beware random HJ!


**Author's Note:** I got a few reviews and messages to expand my Puckurt drabbles so I've decided to do a little one shot about it. This is an AU story where Quinn is not pregnant because she messes with my plans. By the way, I have no idea where the hell the smutty scene came from. Before I knew it I was typing it in. But anyways, here it is. And I still don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt couldn't really figure out when he and Noah became friends. He watched the taller jock walk around his room, strumming his guitar. Even though he looked relaxed Kurt knew that he was stressed out. He'd gotten into a big fight with Santana and now she was withholding him.

He shrugged off his guitar and placed it on the couch before falling onto the bed next to Kurt, where the smaller boy was buffing his nails.

"She's such a bitch! I'm Noah Puckerman, a sex shark."

"Yes, Noah. And when you stop having sex, you die. We've gone over this many times." Kurt sighed softly, dropping his buffer to play with the strands of hair in the other's Mohawk.

"C'mon Kurtsie, you don't get It."

"First, don't call me that. Second. I'm sorry; I forgot that since I'm gay that immediately makes me non-male."

"I didn't mean it like that dude."

"I think I prefer Kurtsie."

"What am I gonna do, du-Kurtsie."

Kurt groaned, laying back on the bed next to his friend in frustration. He liked Noah, he really did. He let Kurt listen to the music that he wanted to and he didn't complain when he took over an hour to get ready. He was like a kid. Give him a toy and he'll be entertained. In this case, give said boy a guitar or a Wii remote and he was good for an hour.

"You still have a hand, Noah."

"It's not the same."

Kurt chewed on his lip, as he stared at the ceiling.

"Ku-urt!"

"No Noah. Not again! Last time my dad almost walked in on us!"

"Your dad's in the shop today. C'mon Kurtie, I haven't gotten off in a week!"

Kurt sighed softly before sitting up to straddle the other boy. "You totally owe me." He hissed as he started to unzip Noah's pants.

"How about we go to the mall afterword's?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine." Kurt smiled, pushing Noah's jeans and boxers down until he had a firm grip on the other's member.

This wasn't the first time he'd done this for Noah. More like the fifth. He never let Noah return the favor, and never let him kiss his lips. Because that would mean something to Kurt. To Noah, this was just sex. Simple as that.

"Oh fuck, Kurt." Noah hissed, his head falling back on the bed.

Kurt smirked, running his hand up and down the jock's length, twisting his wrist with each upstroke and running his thumb over the tip where pre-cum was starting to leak out. He used his other hand to fondle the male's sac, which caused a loud grunt from said male.

"Oh my god babe, you're so good with your hands."

Noah started to make shallow thrusts with his hips into Kurt's hand. The soprano took the hand that wasn't pumping to run under Puck's shirt and tweak at the nipple ring, causing a loud moan and had Noah spilling his seed into his hand.

"I swear you get better at that every time." He panted, Kurt rolled his eyes, walking to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he walked back out Noah had his pants fixed and smiled up at him. "Ready to go? I've got a credit card with your name on it." He smiled.

Kurt returned the gesture before following his friend up the stairs. This was the Noah he liked, the one who was kind. Even if he was horny. All. The. Freaking. Time.

* * *

Kurt looked up from his sheet music and he could feel his heart swarming, his pulse quicken. This was the song he had always dreamed of singing. The one that he'd danced around his room to over and over again. His favorite musical of all time. And here it was, sitting in front of him, just waiting.

"Defying Gravity? I have and IPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from 'Wicked'. This is amazing."

Puck looked up then and he saw the sheer excitement on his friend's face. He tried to remember for a second and then smiled. It was that musical that Kurt's life practically revolved around. He had learned the chord's to this and switched them to guitar just so he could let Kurt sing it. He knew that Kurt would be ecstatic.

"Think you can handle it Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked, seeming to completely ignore Kurt.

"It's my go to shower song. It's also my ringtone. "

Puck watched as Kurt's face seemed to lose all joy. All the excitement he had seemed to have disappeared from his face. They were going to give the solo to man hands, just like that? That was majorly fucked up. Even he knew it.

Kurt couldn't hear anything after that. It was like everything came crashing down. And he realized that he'd never be able to sing the one song he loved so much. Because it was a girl's song. No matter what.

* * *

Puck glanced over at Kurt once more before sighing and pulling his friend under his arm. "Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." He teased.

"Don't care." He spoke sadly.

Puck raised his eyebrows. Kurt always cared about his face. Almost as much as he did about his clothes. "This is really hurting you, isn't it?" he asked with a frown of his own.

"I just don't get it. I mean, everyone knows I can hit that note!" he spoke.

Noah had never heard so much anger and passion in his tone. Even when he lost the bid on that Queen chick's sweater. He realized just how hurt Kurt was by this.

"You know what Dude. You have to stand up against Schue. Tell him that you deserve it."

Kurt looked up, a small smile playing on his face. "You know what, you're right."

Noah grinned, shaking his head. Kurt would get this, he just knew it.

* * *

"I have something I'd like to say." Kurt announced, standing up. Puck grinned to himself, there was no way that Berry was going to sing that song.

"I wanna audition for the 'Wicked' solo."

"Kurt, there's a high F in it."

"That's well within my range." Puck smirked once more, he taught his boy good.

"Well I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead. But I'm happy for you to try out something else Kurt. And we'll make sure it has a killer high note."

Kurt sank to his seat once more and Puck wanted to jump out of his hair and rip the greasy curl's out of Schue's head. How many times did he plan to kick Kurt down? Soon the boy wouldn't be able to get back up from all the time's he's been pushed down.

Noah watched the same look of despair fall upon his friends face, and he couldn't help but have to ignore everything going on. Something about wheelchairs. All he could focus on was the hurt on his friends face.

When Glee was over he ran to catch up with Kurt, sliding easily into the passenger's seat of his navigator. He remained silent as Kurt drove, trying to figure out the right thing to say.

"Why not me, Noah? Am I not good enough?"

He looked up at his name, watching the tears fall freely from the porcelain skinned boy.

"You are good enough, Kurt."

But even as he held him in his arms and let the ice queen act burn in flames, he knew that he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

"Talk to me, Kurt."

"I am talking to you Noah."

"You've been quiet for an hour. I thought you'd be ecstatic that you got the audition."

"I don't think I can do it." He whispered softly.

"What do you mean dude? I was in the room with you when you reached the high F! You can totally do it."

"Did you know, someone called my dad?"

"I'm sure people call your dad all the time Kurt." Noah sighed, exasperated.

"They told him his son was a fag."

Noah whipped his head over to stare at the boy next to him. He'd never heard that word uttered from his lips before. It seemed so wrong.

"Kurt. Don't listen to those idiots. You can do this solo. You deserve it. You should know that-"

"I know, I know. No one pushes around the Hummel's."

"You've got that right kiddo."

The two looked up to see Burt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Mr. H"

"Hello Noah." Burt glanced to his son. "Puckerman's right kid. You deserve this solo."

Kurt sighed, nodding his head as he stared ahead. He didn't deserve this.

* * *

"You blew the fucking note!"

"I didn't blow the note, Noah. I can't reach it."

"Bull shit! I was there Kurt! I was there for every fucking rehearsal and you reached that high F!"

Kurt looked up at him and Noah noticed the tears forming in his blue green eyes. He'd never seen so much pain, so much hurt in them before that it took his breath away.

"I can't do that to him Noah…I just can't. You didn't see him after that phone call." He whispered.

Noah looked down and sighed, pushing his badass reputation out the window as he took his small friend into his arms and held him tight.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Noah asked quietly, lazily running his hand through the soft hair. This was the boy that he'd thrown in dumpster's for years. Who he treated like crap and then befriended. The one that he made help him with his sexual frustrations.

And yet there was not one thing that he could do to help him out.

Or maybe…

"Yeah Noah?"

"Can you help me out with this song? I can't really get the lyrics right. I'm not sure how it goes and I can't get a few notes."

"Yeah, sure." He smiled sadly, sitting down on the couch with him.

Noah pulled out sheet music from his bag and handed it to him.

"You're not funny, Noah."

"Just sing it. I want to hear how the entire song goes."

Kurt glared at him for a long moment before placing the music down once more and sitting straight up.

_"Something has changed within me, something is not the same-"_

Noah looked up. He knew that he couldn't help with all the things that he wished he could. But as he watched the light return to Kurt's eyes and a smile take over his features. He knew there were some things that he could help with.

Noah looked up over Kurt's shoulder to see Burt standing on the stairs, a content smile on his face. He met Kurt's father's eyes dead on.

There was one more thing he knew.

And that was that he was going to ask this terrifying man if he could date his son.

Then, he'd always be able to help.


End file.
